


The Last Confession

by tide_ms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's confession is a little dramatic, but they have lost Wall Rose and humans no longer accepted the military's efforts. A little dramatic might be the way it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Confession

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fill for my Ladiesbingo card. Prompt: Apocafic.

 

The loss was like a dark abyss, and Mikasa was still falling in it. Not a single crack lent her a bit of light to ease the gloom on her soul. Her body felt sore, and Mikasa craved the impact that would end her suffering.

 

It had been months since Titans had broken into Wall Rose, and a little less had passed since the anger, the loss and the devastation turned humans into the very monsters they were fighting.

"Mikasa?"

A calm voice amidst the pattering rain drew her out of the past's haze. _Annie_.

Mikasa turned, still listening to the continuous rain that was desperately trying to mend her aching heart. She met Annie's shimmering orbs, they were blue oceans under the grey noon sky that witnessed their sorrows and gushing wounds. A gentle calling from the depths of their blue was pulling Mikasa in with a firm reassurance. Annie's blonde strands stuck to her face, and her torn uniform clung to her slim figure.

The wish to embrace Annie in her arms still flared within Mikasa.

She was supposed to change her clothes, Mikasa remembered as Annie inched closer to where she was... hiding,  _mourning_ , feet away from the small cabin that they've come across in their run from the Titans.

A shameful run it was as the lands within Wall Rose were no longer humans', and every other land was the beast's lair. The three walls looked no more than a painful reminder of the life that had become theirs. A prey's life. Dangerous, vast with no border but a hungry Titan, and every moment of it was the prey's last.

  
A shuddering heartbeat told Mikasa that they have always lived that kind of life, but the pace that her heart fell into promised her everything that Annie, who reached her hands to the buttons of Mikasa's shirt, had always been saying with her lingering gazes.

_It didn't matter. It didn't matter that they have always been hunted down. You have me now._

"We need to hurry," Annie said, focusing on the buttons she was opening. The beautiful scent of the forest with the layer of rain had calmed Mikasa's worries, but the unending care in Annie's eyes eased them away.

Annie's hands were shivering, Mikasa noticed, lifting her own hands to hold her _friend's_ almost instantly.

 _Oh, but they were never friends,_ Mikasa listened to her heart as her fingers wrapped around Annie's wrists. They were something else right from the start. When the fires in their eyes clashed, and the will to live enticed them toward each other. In a way, they had answered life's abandoned call. _Love_.

  
She had slipped away from the saddening quietness of their friends in hopes to find the purpose that would guide her forward. They had no place to go, nor a shelter to keep them safe. The Titans weren't enough to hunt all of them down, angry humans who lost more than their homes and future saw the fault laying within the three squads' hands. They were walking targets for the beast and the human and all that they had left were their training, and their will to survive.

 _And each other,_ Mikasa knew.

The fallen rain comforted Mikasa in what she was about to do. She gazed into Annie's eyes, the raindrops were still tickling her face. "You don't need it, but I will protect you until the last breath leaves my lungs," She spoke calmly, resisting the weakening wish to pull Annie closer, yet giving up completely to the soft flicker in Annie's eyes. "I... Annie, we have known each other for years, and whatever happens from this day on, know that the happiest moment of my life was having you by my side when we lost everything. When we left, and now being hunted down by our own kind."

Annie stared at her eyes, searching for something in them. Despair or fear, perhaps, but all that she would find, Mikasa was sure, was the love that had tied her to Annie in an eternal warmth that she couldn't escape.

_Mikasa had never wanted to escape it._

Annie's expression remained soft, or became softer because the flutter in Mikasa's stomach raised in its intensity all of a sudden.

"A simple 'I love you' would have done it," Annie finally answered. Her lips quivered once, but it wasn't a smile, and her cheeks became pink.

Warmth rushed through Mikasa's body, And Annie pulled her hands, only to rest them on her waist. "I love you," she whispered without thinking twice.

"I know."

Mikasa's heart was pounding, Mikasa knew that her tears were on the verge of falling. But strangely, she hoped that they would fall, a feeling telling her that they were the welcomed happy tears that she never had.

"Do I need to say it, too?" Annie let out, her voice was barely steady, and not entirely empty of the passion swirling in her eyes, "because you already know."

Mikasa shook her head as a _No_ after a moment. She knew. She breathed out a deep sigh as Annie tugged at her waist. And Mikasa simply surrendered to the warmth engulfing her with peace. It pushed the clingy heaviness away, and it raised a neglected hope of a life together to the highest of heights.

Any minute now, every minute they would have, could be their last, and Mikasa would be the luckiest if she had it while being in Annie's strong arms.

 

 


End file.
